


Drabbles divers et variés

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: General
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles qui ne concernent pas le couple Hermione Severus, ni Severus. Ratings, pairings et situations variés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tradition orale

**Author's Note:**

> _drabble de 100 mots écrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble, défi "sabbat" - Ni Hermione, ni Severus, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?_

_drabble de 100 mots écrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble, défi "sabbat" - Ni Hermione, ni Severus, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?_

_rating : G (tout public)_

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

Ils rentraient tranquillement en leur village de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule après une longue excursion en cette agréable journée d'été. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque le ciel s'éclaira d'étranges feux d'artifice quelque part sur leur gauche. Une grande clameur accompagna la débauche de couleur.

-Que se passe-t-il, maman ?

Les parents étaient aussi effrayés que leur fils, tous deux se souvenaient des rumeurs de sorcières, de sabbat qui entouraient cet endroit à l'écart du village. Ils hâtèrent le pas pour toute réponse. Inutile que Julien se mette des superstitions en tête.

C'était le trente juillet à minuit, Harry Potter fêtait ses dix-sept ans.


	2. Raison médicale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Raison médicale**

**Raison médicale**

_Disclaimer : je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

_Ecrit pour Frenchdrabble._

_Rating : R_

* * *

—Remus, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n’aimes plus les hommes ?

Sirius était inquiet. Maintenant qu’il était caché chez Remus en attendant que l’Ordre du Phénix se réunisse à nouveau, il espérait reprendre sa liaison avec Remus. Si encore Remus avait quelqu’un d’autre dans sa vie, Sirius aurait compris ses avances soient repoussées, mais ce n’était pas le cas.

—Non, ce n’est pas cela, Sirius.

—Tu n’aimais pas ce que nous faisions ? Tu faisais semblant ? Tu ne préfères tout de même pas les femmes, dis ?

Remus soupira. Sirius était plus collant qu’une sangsue dès qu’il s’agissait de sexe. Comment lui dire ?

—Non, je ne préfère pas les femmes. En fait, je les aime autant que les hommes, et maintenant, j’ai pris l’habitude d’être celui du dessus, répondit-il d’un ton exaspéré.

—Tu es bi ?

—Oui.

« C’est vrai, se dit Remus, je suis bi. Ce n’est simplement pas la seule raison de mon refus. »

—Ah. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer d’être en-dessous, pour une fois, dis ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps, cajola Sirius.

—Non !

—Juste une fois, s’il te plaît ! Il n’y a pas de quoi en faire une montagne !

Remus rougit. Il allait devoir le dire, sinon Sirius ne lâcherait jamais le morceau.

—Ce n’est pas possible, Sirius. Si tu veux tout savoir, j’ai dû renoncer à être en-dessous pour raisons médicales.

—…

Sirius ne comprenait visiblement pas. Remus perdit patience et cria :

—J’ai des hémorroïdes ! Là, tu es content ?

Remus alla chercher refuge dans sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte du salon au préalable, tandis qu’un Sirius pétrifié murmurait à lui-même :

—Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

* * *

Comme j'ai supprimé le drabble original, que j'avais posté comme un one-shot, je joins ici les reviews qui m'avaient été envoyée.

**eden'sworld**

j'avoue c'est une tres bonne raison mdr

bisous

**darkcatangel  
**Bien marrant , mais un peu court !

**Lynne5  
**Y a pas, c'est une très bonne raison!  
s'en va rigoler dans un coin


	3. La chèvre d'Aberforth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **La chèvre d'Aberforth**
> 
> * * *

**La chèvre d'Aberforth**

* * *

—Bêê… bêê…

Pour la énième fois, la chèvre essaya de passer par-dessus la haute barrière. D’ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle-ci était aussi haute, bien plus haute que son maître Aberforth.

Elle sauta encore une fois… argh… elle y était presque.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas divaguer librement comme elle avait coutume de le faire avant ? Depuis le jour où son maître avait agité son bâton dans sa direction en murmurant des mots étranges : « vais leur montrer… vrai sorcier, moi… capable… métamorphoser… kangourou… »

A partir ce moment-là, tout était allé de travers dans sa vie.


	4. Crétin, crétine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Crétin, crétine**
> 
> * * *

**Crétin, crétine**

* * *

Deux heures avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, le Terrier était en agitation. Molly courrait partout et ne se sentait aidée par personne. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Des mots méchants voleraient sans doute avant le soir.

—Quel crétin, ce fleuriste ! s’exclama Fleur à voix haute.

Et même tout de suite. Bill accourut pour voir qui osait troubler sa fiancée le jour de leur mariage. Celle-ci poursuivit sur sa lancée.

—J’ai demandé des fleurs blanches et vieux rose, pas rose foncé !

Le jeune livreur de chez _Flortilèges_ affichait une mine gênée. Ses pensées, cependant, étaient peu charitables : « Quelle crétine, cette française ! Elle a choisi ses fleurs à la lumière du magasin. C’est normal que le rose n’ait pas la même apparence à la lumière du jour ! »


	5. A l'ombre du rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Écrit pour frenchdrabble._

_Écrit pour frenchdrabble._

_Rating : PG._

**A l’ombre du rose**

* * *

Piotr Molotov considéra avec attention la pièce que le Département des Mystères pour lequel il travaillait lui avait confiée. Le sol pavé, les murs de pierre nue, le plafond : tout était rose pâle, excepté les joints dont le rose était un tantinet plus soutenu. Incroyable. Azkaban était pourtant conçue pour résister à toutes sortes d’enchantements, en particulier ceux liés à la décoration. Les habitants n’étaient pas là pour le plaisir, après tout. Après un brin d’hésitation, il nota dans la case destinée à cet effet sur le formulaire XP121 qui servait à rédiger les rapports d’intervention qu’il faisait vraisemblablement face à un cas de magie spontanée comme en produisent les enfants magiques non entraînés, et que la femme qui semblait être à l’origine du phénomène montrait tous les signes d’une instabilité psychologique prononcée.

Recroquevillée sur sa couche rose dans le coin nord de sa cellule, Dolorès Ombrage chantonnait à voix basse :

—Quand il Ronan dans ses bras, qu’il me centaure tout bas, je vois la vie en rooooooose…


	6. Quelle liberté ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Quelle liberté ?**

**Quelle liberté ?**

_Ecrit pour Frenchdrabble_

_Rating : G_

_Attention : spoilers tome 7._

* * *

—Je suis si heureux de vous revoir, mes Mangemorts.

Voldemort accueillait ses partisans libérés d’Azkaban quelques heures plus tôt. Ils n’avaient pas l’air en pleine forme, et Lucius semblait même regretter sa libération. Si le mage noir avait été doté du sens de l’humour, il aurait ri de l’expression anxieuse de l’homme blond, qui se demandait sans doute ce qui était arrivé à sa douce moitié et à son rejeton.

—Qu’est-ce que c’est ? s’exclama-t-il au lieu de se moquer de son incompétent serviteur.

Il s’était arrêté devant Stan Rocade, un jeune homme boutonneux, visiblement mal à l’aise sous le regard scrutateur du puissant sorcier. Les autres Mangemorts échangèrent des regards alarmés. Finalement, Rodolphus Lestrange prit son courage à deux mains et, s’agenouillant devant Voldemort, il expliqua :

—Lorsque nous avons ouvert la cellule de Dolohov, nous n’avons pas vu qu’il était avec lui. Le Ministère l’accuse d’être des nôtres (il dit cela sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le ridicule d’une telle notion). Il nous a simplement suivis et s’est accroché à nous lorsque nous avons transplané.

« Même pas la capacité de compter ses hommes, » grommela Voldemort en son for intérieur en pensant à Yaxley qui menait l’escouade de libération des Mangemorts de la prison sorcière.

—Qu’à cela ne tienne. Il fera de l’excellente chair à sortilèges, décréta le mage noir. Rabastan, tu te charges de lui jeter l’Imperium. Lucius, tu veilleras à ce qu’il soit logé jusqu’à ce que j’ai besoin de lui.

Là-dessus, Voldemort passa à autre chose se retira avec Severus Snape pour préparer la soumission de Poudlard au futur régime politique.


	7. Le secret de Nagini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Écrit pour Frenchdrabble._

_Écrit pour Frenchdrabble._

_Rating : G._

_Attention, spoilers tome 7._

**Le secret de Nagini**

* * *

Long et sinueux, le serpent glissait en silence entre les arbres de la forêt interdite. Tout au plus entendait-on le bruissement de la végétation qu’il dérangeait par ses ondoiements, jusqu’à ce qu’il atteignit une source d’eau chaude. Nagini avait trouvé son port d’attache.

—Foutu climat écossais ! ronchonna-t-elle. C’est bien trop frais pour ma circulation.

Hélas, il était difficile pour un serpent seul de voyager jusqu’en Afrique incognito.

—Peut-être que si j’avais encore un peu de Polynectar…

Tout à fait raisonnablement, Nagini laissa les regrets de côté et se mit en chasse de quelque rongeur imprudent. C’était sans compter sur son esprit, car Nagini était un serpent pensant, qui entreprit de la distraire avec des réminiscences des événements récents. Immédiatement, l’image de Jules s’imposa à elle. Jules était un magnifique python améthyste, call-snake de profession, que son maître avait acquis pour occuper son animal de compagnie pendant qu’il s’affairait à dominer le monde. C’était aussi un jeune simplet qu’elle n’avait eu aucun mal à faire tomber sous son charme et à soumettre à ses quatre volontés. Grâce à lui, elle avait concocté un plan machiavélique qui lui avait permis d’être encore vivante à l’heure d’aujourd’hui.

— J’ai vraiment eu du nez, se félicita-t-elle en se souvenant de la manière dont elle avait échappé à la cage enchantée. Mourir décapitée, si jeune !

Là-dessus, elle planta ses crochets dans une musaraigne qui passait par là.

Jules n’avait pu résister à la tentation de partager la gloire de Nagini et les attentions du maître. En bon animal de compagnie qui étudie les habitudes de son maître, Nagini avait compris très tôt qu’elle finirait en chair à pâté, à canon, à sortilèges… la liste pouvait être très longue, surtout pour un reptile charnu comme elle. Elle avait donc volé du Polynectar dans les réserves de son maître (Pettigrow avait porté le chapeau), avait gratté quelques écailles, et Jules avait bu avec reconnaissance la potion qui faisait de lui le chouchou du maître (il avait d’ailleurs adoré Charity Burbage), tandis que Nagini se faisait discrète, avalant à l’occasion du Polynectar au Jules pour mieux effacer ses traces. Incroyable que son maître n’ait jamais rien deviné, surtout avec ce petit bout d’âme qu’elle traînait encore et dont le seul moyen de se défaire était de mourir. Ouais, ben, cela attendrait un peu. Le morceau d’âme ne gênait pas de toute façon, il était si petit. Ah, la musaraigne était en cours de digestion maintenant. Nagini s’installa confortablement à proximité de la source d’eau chaude et poursuivit ses pérégrinations sur le chemin des souvenirs.

—Tu me manqueras, l’ami. Voir ta tête rouler au sol sous le coup de l’épée de Gryffondor fut un coup dur pour moi. Pour un peu, j’en pleurerais. Ton sacrifice, certes involontaire, me touche beaucoup. Cher Jules, tu as ma gratitude éternelle.

Sa bonne action commise, Nagini se tourna vers des considérations beaucoup plus terre à terre et entreprit de se préparer un nid douillet et chaud qui lui permettrait d’affronter l’hiver écossais.


	8. La prérentrée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ecrit pour frenchdrabble._

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble._

_Rating : G._

_Attention : spoilers tome 7. _

**La pré-rentrée**

* * *

Les professeurs de Poudlard se rassemblèrent dans la salle des professeurs comme de coutume en ce trente-et-un août afin de préparer l’arrivée des élèves le lendemain soir. L’ambiance était cependant tendue cette année. Tout le monde savait que Vous-Savez-Qui tenait les rênes du pouvoir derrière la marionnette qu’était Pius Thicknesse, le soi-disant Ministre de la Magie.

Une exclamation collective s’éleva des rangs des professeurs à la vue des trois personnes qui entrèrent à la suite des représentants des gouverneurs de l’école.

— Comment osez-vous ? s’exclama McGonagall.

— C’est scandaleux, enchérit Flitwick.

Le brouhaha envahit bientôt la salle. L’un des gouverneurs leva la main et le silence se fit, quoique les expressions des enseignants restèrent plutôt belliqueuses.

— Les gouverneurs ont décidé à l’unanimité de nommer Severus Snape directeur de Poudlard. Amycus Carrow enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Alecto Carrow l’Étude des Moldus. Ils se partageront également le poste de directeur adjoint.

Severus Snape, un homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs et huileux, s’avança et prit place autour de la table. Les Carrow firent de même.

— Bonjour, chers collègues. Je vais donc vous présenter les changements qui seront introduits dans le règlement de l’école cette année afin de promouvoir la meilleure éducation et la transmission des meilleures valeurs du monde sorcier.

Les autres l’écoutèrent en silence, ayant deviné que l’école était bel et bien tombée sous le contrôle de Voldemort et que tout faux-pas de leur part pourrait les envoyer à Azkaban. Et qui protègerait les élèves si tous les professeurs étaient remplacés par des Mangemorts ?

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, chacun se retira avec vélocité, ou tenta de le faire.

— Professeurs Trelawney et Slughorn, j’aimerais que vous m’accompagniez jusqu’à mon bureau, leur dit Snape.

Beaucoup pâlirent à la réalisation que cet horrible homme allait occuper le bureau du bienaimé Dumbledore. Les lèvres pincés, le déplaisir dans les yeux, ils quittèrent néanmoins la salle des professeurs, laissant Horace Slughorn et Sibylle Trelawney seuls avec Snape.

En silence, ils se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur. Les portraits des précédents dirigeants de l’école somnolaient dans leur cadre, mais tous savaient que c’était une façade. Snape invita les deux professeurs, l’une aussi maigre que l’autre était gros, à s’asseoir sur les fauteuils qui faisaient face à « son » bureau. Curieusement, Snape ne s’installa pas derrière ledit bureau mais resta debout.

— Je vous ai amenés ici pour avoir un peu de discrétion.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu’une lueur vert émeraude émana de la cheminée et qu’en sortit un homme aux yeux rouges et à la peau encore plus pâle que celle du directeur de Poudlard.

— En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s’entretenir avec chacun de vous.

Là-dessus, Snape quitta le bureau.

— Chers professeurs, dit Voldemort de sa voix haut-perché, je crois que vous avez tous deux quelque chose à me dire…


	9. Réunion plénière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Écrit pour frenchdrabble_.

_Écrit pour frenchdrabble_.

_Rating : G_

**Réunion plénière**

* * *

La réunion s’annonçait longue et ennuyeuse, passée à écouter le soliloque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts s’installèrent aussi confortablement qu’ils purent sur leur chaise rembourrée et plaquèrent sur leur visage une façade intéressée.

— Mes chers Mangemorts, soyez les bienvenus pour cette troisième réunion plénière de notre organisation. Nous allons commencer par traiter du cas Dumbledore. Cet idiot clame que « la mort n’est qu’une grande aventure de plus ». Je me demande s’il pensera toujours la même chose lorsque confronté à la réalité, n’est-ce pas, Severus ?

Un homme en noir tressaillit sur sa chaise, paniqué à l’idée d’être pris en flagrant délit de rêverie, mais Voldemort continua à parler sans laisser le temps à son serviteur d’exprimer son assentiment autrement que par un hochement de tête.

— La mort est une ambition de petits, ce que je ne suis pas. Je puis vous assurer que l’ambition de Lord Voldemort est à la hauteur de sa puissance, et qu’il a trouvé le moyen de tromper la mort.

Lucius, jamais en reste d’une flatterie, abonda dans le sens du mégalomane aux yeux rouges :

— Vous avez tout à fait raison, maître, de chercher la vie éternelle. Mourir est d’un commun…


	10. Pour le plus grand bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ecrit pour frenchdrabble_

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble_

Albus contemplait avec émotion la photo d’un jeune homme blond qui souriait et tenait l’épaule d’un autre jeune homme aux cheveux auburn. De sa main noircie, il caressa le visage du blond avec tendresse.

— Gellert, murmura-t-il.

Une larme glissa le long de sa barbe. Depuis si longtemps, il avait divorcé de ses sentiments et s’était refusé à tout nouvel attachement amoureux pour « le plus grand bien ». Non, faux. Il n’avait pu oublier son premier amour et la déception amère de s’être trompé sur la nature de son ami. Il n’avait pu prendre le risque de se tromper une seconde fois.


	11. La vaisselle : Ron et Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ecrit pour hp 100 mots. Je ne réalise aucun profit pécunier à jouer avec les personnages de Jo Rowling._

_Ecrit pour hp 100 mots. Je ne réalise aucun profit pécunier à jouer avec les personnages de Jo Rowling._

* * *

Les cadavres exsangues de la famille Thomas gisaient encore dans leur lit lorsque Harry et Ron, les Aurors de service ce matin-là, arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime.

— Une attaque de vampires, nota Harry.

— Ouais, répondit Ron. Ca va pas aider Kingsley dans sa politique en faveur des créatures magiques.

— Tu veux dire que ça ne va pas aider Hermione qui fait du lobbying auprès de Kingsley, rétorqua Harry tandis qu’il examinait les victimes. Il n’y a pas une goutte de sang à côté, remarqua-t-il.

— J’aurais tout vu dans ce métier, marmonna Ron, même des vampires qui font la vaisselle.


	12. Discorde âmicale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Écrit pour jazzy_jo sur la communauté LiveJournal kyrielle 100 mots._

_Écrit pour jazzy_jo sur la communauté LiveJournal kyrielle 100 mots._

* * *

Voldemort ouvrit la longue et plate boîte devant les yeux avides de Nagini.

— Joyeussss anniversaire, ma belle, siffla-t-il en Fourchelang.

Il déplia de ses longs doigts pâles une écharpe en soie fuchsia bordée de… dentelle tout aussi fuchsia ?

— Cela fera joli, noué autour de ton cou.

Nagini redressa violemment la tête mais parvint à se retenir de frapper son maître. Cela ne servait à rien de tuer un immortel. Elle se contenta donc de tourner le dos sans mot dire et de retourner au coin du feu. Horcruxe ou pas, elle n’allait pas laisser sa dignité être ainsi bafouée.


	13. Touché, coulé : Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur posa sur la table de la cuisine la boîte du jeu qu’il venait d’acquérir. Il ôta le couvercle, retira un plateau en carton plié en quatre qu’il étala avec soin.

Arthur posa sur la table de la cuisine la boîte du jeu qu’il venait d’acquérir. Il ôta le couvercle, retira un plateau en carton plié en quatre qu’il étala avec soin.

— La dernière obsession des Moldus, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je me demande ce qui rend ce jeu intéressant au point de faire la une chez eux pendant des semaines.

La règle du jeu ne fournit aucune réponse à sa question. Il reporta alors son attention à la grille dessinée sur le plateau. Il posa un doigt sur une case.

— H1N1. Par Merlin, ce n’est même pas une case gagnante !


	14. Le courrier : James Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La peste soit des sorciers qui ne savent pas écrire une adresse. Depuis une heure le hibou survolait la rue animée, en vain. Comment trouver une personne qui résidait « Chemin de Traverse, sous le toit » ?

La peste soit des sorciers qui ne savent pas écrire une adresse. Depuis une heure le hibou survolait la rue animée, en vain. Comment trouver une personne qui résidait « Chemin de Traverse, sous le toit » ?

L’animal grommela. Les passants entendirent un hululement.

Consciencieusement, le hibou voleta devant toutes les fenêtres situées au dernier étage, en vain. Il décida alors de retourner le courrier à l’envoyeur.

— James, Ginny appela, ta lettre est revenue !

— Elle n’en a pas voulu, dit l’enfant, déçu.

— Mon chéri, si tu commençais par écrire l’adresse correctement avant d’arriver à de telles conclusions ?


	15. Humour fantôme : Harry et Mimi Geignarde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ecrit pour Aylala sur LiveJournal._
> 
> * * *

_Ecrit pour Aylala sur LiveJournal._

* * *

Harry souffla enfin. Rusard ne le trouverait jamais ici, dans ces toilettes abandonnées. Tant pis s’il devait supporter les lamentations de Mimi Geignarde.

— Personne n’essaie jamais de me faire rire, se plaignit cette dernière, alors je pleure.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Cela allait être un trèèèès long moment. Il appréciait le fantôme, mais il était temps qu’il regagne son dortoir.

— Fais-moi rire.

— Je… je dois y aller.

Mimi hurla :

— Un élève hors des dortoirs !

— D’accord, d’accord.

Jamais personne ne saurait que le sauveur du monde sorcier avait raconté des histoires drôles à un fantôme pour échapper à une retenue.


	16. La danse du balai : Olivier Dubois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Écrit pour petite laitue sur LiveJournal._
> 
> * * *

_Écrit pour petite laitue sur LiveJournal._

* * *

— _Le plus beauuuuuuuu de tous les balais du moooooonde, c’est celuiiiiiiiiiii que je tiens dans mes braaaaaaas…_

Une gorge s’éclaircit derrière Olivier, qui arrêta net le tango qu’il était en train de danser avec son Éclair de Feu flambant neuf.

— Oh, euh, bonjour, coach, bégaya-t-il, les joues en feu.

Il n’allait vraiment pas faire une bonne impression pour son premier jour comme joueur professionnel.

— Content de voir que tu prends ton boulot à cœur, ironisa l’entraîneur.

— Désolé, répondit Olivier, les yeux baissés.

— Ton balai n’est pas fait pour tournoyer sur la terre ferme. En l’air, et que ça saute !


	17. Sang sali : Bellatrix et Amycus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ecrit pour lilou black._

_Ecrit pour lilou black._

* * *

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait qu’il peut me faire confiance, rétorqua Bellatrix à Amycus Carrow.

— Et ta sœur ? C’est pas un problème ?

— Narcissa est fidèle à notre Seigneur !

— Pas elle, l’autre.

Amycus craignit pour sa vie lorsque la baguette de Bellatrix s’aligna parfaitement avec la pointe de son nez.

— Elle a choisi de salir son sang en s’alliant avec cette vermine. Ce que nous avions en commun appartient au passé. Je la tuerai moi-même s’il le faut.

Amycus se félicita de ne pas avoir une famille divisée. Quant à Bellatrix, il hésitait entre la craindre et la plaindre.


	18. Tous fans de lui, Hermione et Pattenrond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ecrit pour fumseck_62442._
> 
> * * *

_Ecrit pour fumseck_62442._

* * *

— Pattenrond, rends-moi mon DVD !

Hermione poursuivait son chat, lequel tenait un DVD d’i_Indiana Jones_/i entre les dents. D’un bond sur la poignée, le félin ouvrit la porte de la cave et se précipita dans sa cachette derrière le congélateur. Trop tard, sa maîtresse avait vu l’endroit.

— Qu’est-ce que…? s’exclama-t-elle en retirant la couverture qui cachait l’endroit.

Pattenrond, le poil et la queue dressés, se tenait debout sur une pile de magazines et de DVD qui montraient tous le visage viril d’Harrison Ford.

— C’est toi qui as volé ma collection secrète ? Dire que tu m’as laissée accuser Ron !


	19. La mort est verte : Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Écrit pour aylala._
> 
> * * *

_Écrit pour aylala._

* * *

Le vert, couleur honnie des artistes, est celle de la mort qui court vers vous.

— Remus, attention ! cria une voix impossible à identifier dans le vacarme sifflant des sortilèges.

Remus entendit. Remus savait que la mort courrait vers lui. Remus savait qu’il était trop tard pour lui. Sa jambe blessée ne le laisserait pas s’écarter à temps du fatal faisceau.

Les yeux fermés, il afficha sur l’écran de ses paupières sa femme Tonks et leur fils nouveau-né Teddy. La radiance de leur sourire guiderait ses pas avec sûreté dans l’au-delà, lui, le demi-homme qui ne le méritait pas.


	20. La vérité est dans le Firewhisky - Luna

_Ecrit pour svetblacklupin sur kyrielle 100._

* * *

  
— Bien sûr que les Ronflaks cornus n'existent pas, s'exclama Luna d'une voix claire pour quelqu'un qui avait bu au moins cinq Firewhisky.

Cette affirmation, si inattendue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, fit descendre un fou rire sur ses amis.

— Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Ses amis rirent de plus belle.

— Je vous assure que c'est la vérité.

Un chapelet de hoquets fut sa réponse. Tous semblaient sur le point de s'étouffer.

— C'est quoi, la blague ? Je veux rire, moi aussi.

Vraiment, Luna était inimitable. Pour rien au monde ses amis ne se priveraient de sa compagnie.


	21. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir (Bellatrix/Lord Voldemort)

_Ecrit pour aylala._

* * *

  
— Maître, s'il vous plaît ? supplia Bellatrix. Puis-je consulter le livre des enfants destinés à aller à Poudlard ?

Voldemort la fixa de ses yeux rouges.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Nous pourrions rendre visite aux nés moldu et les tuer.

Son maître parut amusé.

— Bellatrix, tu sais bien qu'il leur est interdit d'intégrer le monde magique.

Elle fit une moue.

— Je sais, maître. Mais imaginez qu'ils désobéissent ? Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

— Tu veux juste t'amuser un peu. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, lorsque j'aurai vaincu Potter. Tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser alors.

Elle sourit avec malice.

— Oui, maître.


	22. Le chaudron de Neville (Neville/Snape)

_Ecrit pour jufachlo._

* * *

  
Le chaudron de Neville explosa, ce qui à son tour fit exploser le professeur de potions.

— Londubat ! hurla Snape. Qu'y avait-il dans votre chaudron ?

La peur dans les yeux, le garçon répondit d'une voix faible :

— Le fond de mon chaudron, monsieur.

Des ricanements émanèrent des Serpentards.

— Quels ingrédients y aviez-vous mis, imbécile ?

— Rien, monsieur.

— Essayez-vous de me dire que vous avez réussi à faire exploser un chaudron vide ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Dehors ! Et dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !

Même les Serpentards se souviendraient de ce cours comme l'un des pires de leur vie.


	23. Cela aurait pu être pire

_Ecrit pour petite laitue._

Lucius jeta un regard indulgent à son petit-fils, Scorpius. Il avait peu de descendants, mais ils étaient de qualité.

— Grand-père, s'écria le jeune garçon en se campant devant son aîné, je veux une play-station pour mon anniversaire !

— Une quoi ?

Le mot exact n'était-il pas « playmate » ? De toute façon, Scorpius était encore un peu jeune pour ce type d'amusement.

— Une play-station. Edwin Goyle en a une et c'est trop cool.

Lucius fut plutôt déçu par le manque d'élégance du langage de son petit-fils.

— Scorpius, parle mieux que cela, s'il te plaît, dit-il d'un air et d'un ton sévères.

— Oui, grand-mère. Pourrais-je avoir une play-station, s'il te plaît ?

Incapable qu'il était de refuser quoi que ce fût à sa descendance, Lucius acquiesça. Toutefois, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il lui faudrait affronter les horreurs du monde moldu pour remplir sa promesse (heureusement que Severus accepta de réaliser l'achat), Scorpius reçut une punition mémorable : nettoyer sans magie les cages des paons blancs de son grand-père pendant un an. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon ne se plaignit pas trop. Connaissant son grand-père, cela aurait pu être pire.


End file.
